


Late

by SpikeyStar



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Blood?, Kinda scary ngl haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikeyStar/pseuds/SpikeyStar
Summary: :o
Kudos: 2





	1. Late

He saw light coming from the bathroom. He walked slowly over to the door, looking into the room. He saw Davy motionless in the bathtub with red water and the back of Peter's dark golden hair as he sat on the floor. Peter seemed to notice Mike as he calmly turned his upper body towards him, slowly putting a finger covered in red liquid up to his own mouth, shushing. Still as if made of ice, Mike stood looking at Peter’s finger. ”oh, it's okay Michael.” Peter said taking his finger into his mouth and licking it. Mike fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o


	2. Too late

Soft fabric was under his neck and a hand softly stroked his hair. His head was cloudy and he felt a pain on the side of his skull. He opened his eyes to Peter’s kind smile while the bathroom seemed to whirl around them, Mike knew it was too late. He tried to sit up, but he only got his head 5 inches away from Peter’s lap. “I think it’s best if you stay down, you hit your head pretty hard on the door frame.” Davy said the red water gushed as he elevated himself by the arms to sit more upright. Mike’s eyes met Davy’s, he tried to piece together why Davy wasn't screaming in pain, or how he could say a full sentence without even flinching. Did Mike misunderstand what happened? Didn't Peter do something bad to Davy and put him in the bath to bleed out so he could eat him? His thoughts jumbled around the few more seconds he was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
